Révélations VF
by La Halfeline
Summary: Après des semaines d'errance, Varlyn Stroud rapporte son dû à Brother Justin et rejoint enfin son embrasse tutélaire. Il découvre pourtant que son maître, aussi terrible soit-il, n'a jamais connu lui-même le trouble du crime. Dialogues en VF.


**Révélations**

_Par la Halfeline_

_Ecrit dans le cadre de l'action caritative "Créer Pour Aider" sur LJ, pour le compte du WWF, d'après une commande de Flo Nelja._

_Dialogues en VF pour ceux qui me l'avaient demandé._

Sa quête parmi les hommes à présent accomplie, Varlyn Stroud avait atteint le foyer qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Lâché directement des cachots de la civilisation, il était parti sur les routes accomplir Sa volonté sans même savoir qui était vraiment son maître salvateur. A présent, il était sur le pas de Sa porte, lui rapportant humblement son gibier, la sueur déjà au front à l'idée de cette rencontre. Ce n'est pourtant que lorsqu'il Le vit que Varlyn saisit tout à fait le trouble qu'Il imposait. Il se dressait là, dans l'entrée, aussi immuable qu'un grand arbre au beau milieu de la nuit Il l'attendait. Haut et droit dans son habit long et noir, Brother Justin accueillait son coursier. A la vue de son berger, son port d'attache, sa paix enfin trouvée, Varlyn Stroud articula dans Sa direction quelques pas d'enfançon malhabiles, avant que ses genoux ne se dérobent sous lui et ne le laissent à quatre pattes. Il abandonna avec son chapeau tout simulacre d'humanité et acheva de s'effondrer sur la main tendue. Pour la première fois de sa vie ballottée de prisons en chemins, Varlyn Stroud était envahi par la certitude d'avoir trouvé refuge au bout de cette main, sur laquelle il pressait muettement ses lèvres qui commençaient à grelotter d'émotion. Sa gorge étranglée échappa quelques soupirs démunis et indiciblement soulagés et le pasteur posa une paume rassurante sur son crâne massif de mâtin féroce et soumis. Il Lui avait ramené Son dû il avait été Son bras par-delà les saints murs de Jericho et n'avait pas failli. A présent, il pouvait trouver le repos auprès de Lui et toute la violence qu'il avait déployée pour Le satisfaire se prolongeait naturellement en une adoration éperdue, tandis qu'il sentait la tendresse de Sa paterne dans les caresses qui flattaient les plis de sa nuque frémissante. Cet être doux et effroyable serait désormais sa raison de vivre il l'avait toujours été.

Il lui présenta fièrement sa prise dans la remise sise à quelques mètres de sa grande demeure. Brother Justin tourna autour de la pauvre loque vacillante et balbutiante qu'était alors Scudder, croyant à peine avoir affaire à un prétendu « prophète », malgré les lumières de la misérable brindille binoclarde qui se tenait – ou plutôt chancelait – à ses côtés pour le guider dans ses desseins. Le prêtre s'en amusa et, tout en ramenant d'un geste attendri les longs cheveux ondulés de sa victime derrière sa tête, confessa avec une frivolité presque teintée d'embarras n'avoir jamais tué de ses propres mains. Stroud lui assura avec la même désinvolture :

- C'est drôle, vous allez aimer…

Alors que le voyou déplorait que le pourceau soit trop drogué pour sentir ce qu'il lui arrivait, le pitoyable roquet savant sauta tout à coup au divin bras de Brother Justin qui s'apprêtait à faire son office. En un tournemain, Varlyn était sur lui et le prenait à la gorge. Il leur révéla alors que la passation ne pouvait s'effectuer que si la victime avait les idées claires, sous peine d'exposer leur maître à la démence, voire à la mort. Stroud ne comprit que trop la frustration furibonde qui enflamma alors le regard jusqu'ici plein de mansuétude intimidante de Brother Justin. Nul mieux que lui ne pouvait compatir à l'insoutenable contenance dont il fallait parfois faire preuve dans le crime, ce alors que l'on se délectait déjà de la sensation de chair qui ploie et se vide. Brother Justin sortit en trombes, après avoir planté sauvagement sa serpe dans l'une des poutrelles de la bâtisse. Varlyn s'approcha de l'érudit encore tout bouleversé de la colère pourtant retenue de ce grand homme où tant de puissance couvait.

- Eh bien, eh bien… Tu trembles comme un minou pris dans un ouragan ! se moqua-t-il gratuitement avant de le pousser au-dehors puis de se lancer à la poursuite du pasteur.

Lui n'était pas effrayé par le bouillon de violence qui semblait ne demander qu'à déborder de Justin Crowe. Il éprouvait pour lui une crainte profonde qui allait bien au-delà de la simple et humaine poltronnerie et la rendait justement insignifiante. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il regagnait sa maison.

- Je me disais… entonna-t-il. Comme il va falloir attendre un peu avant de négocier notre ami et que vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de vous faire la main… ça pourrait être bien de vous entraîner sur un cobaye ! Comme ça vous seriez sûr de ne pas louper vot' coup et d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Le révérend, tout juste sorti de sa fureur, tourna vers lui un air sévère.

- Je ne vais pas verser le sang d'un innocent juste pour le sport, Frère Varlyn.

- Si vous y tenez, je suis sûr que vous pourrez trouver quelqu'un dans le coin qui n'a pas les quat' pieds blancs… insista-t-il, une étincelle matoise dans ses petits yeux porcins.

- Ce sont mes ouailles ! rétorqua Brother Justin avec feu. Hommes de bien et brigands, ils seront tous sauvés dans ma maison.

- Je ne vous parle pas de ça. Au petit jour j'irai patrouiller avec les gars que vous voulez mettre sous mon commandement… et ce serait bien le Diable si je ne trouvais pas quelques fauteurs de trouble malveillants en train de rôder autour de votre camp.

Le regard que lui lança Justin était légèrement torve. Il finit pourtant par franchir le perron blanc sans ajouter un mot.

C'est ainsi que Varlyn Stroud revint sur le coup de midi, avec dans ses filets un jeune homme d'Eglise épiscopalien qui avait cru bon de venir prêcher à l'entrée du camp pour prévenir les nouveaux arrivants de la tromperie qui les attendait. Mal en prit à cette pauvre créature. Lorsque le malfrat l'amena devant Brother Justin, en toute discrétion, ce dernier ne put que constater à quel point il semblait fragile, ses mains sanglées dans le dos faisant ressortir la maigreur que cette dure période creusait dans nombre de flancs. Hélas, en dépit de cette pitoyable apparence, il n'en demeurait pas moins coupable devant la mission qu'il menait à bien et la morale qu'elle imposait.

- Quel est ton nom, mon fils ? lui demanda le révérend.

- Frederick Baggan ! répondit haut et fort leur captif.

L'homme à la haute stature fit quelques pas dans son grand habit noir avant de l'examiner à nouveau. Il sentait Stroud trépigner derrière le petit bouc émissaire mais n'en avait cure.

- Frederick Baggan… répéta-t-il avec une certaine commisération. Pourquoi viens-tu répandre la calomnie aux portes du havre que j'offre à ces déshérités ?

L'épiscopalien se récria :

- Tout cela est une vaste manœuvre politique ! Vous leur faites miroiter des espoirs de vie meilleure mais vous vous servez surtout d'eux pour grossir les rangs de ce gros homme public douteux. L'accueil de ces malheureux est financé par la corruption du monde politique que vous fustigiez à la radio il y a encore peu de temps ! Je vous admirais, alors…

- Mensonge ! clama Brother Justin comme autrefois sa sœur. Que fais-tu du libre-arbitre que Dieu nous a donné, mon fils ? Je suis convaincu que Mr Templeton a la cause des migrants très à cœur mais jamais je ne contraindrais un seul d'entre eux à suivre telle ou telle ligne politique. Chacun ici est libre de ses choix.

- Ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous savez comme moi le pouvoir qu'un pasteur, vous plus que les autres, exerce sur ses ouailles et du danger qu'il peut comporter, auquel il faut toujours prendre garde. Je vous en conjure : ne bâtissez pas votre action sur tant d'hypocrisie !

Crowe lui saisit soudain le menton d'une poigne sèche pour le scruter intensément. La pureté perfide de son regard bleu ne montrait que trop à quel point il s'était définitivement égaré. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Il continua de le contempler quelques instants. Justin aimait les grands yeux cristallins au milieu d'un visage délicat, voire un peu famélique. Cette clarté et ce dépouillement soufflait sur son échine un frisson érotique incoercible. Le captif indocile se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'emprise de ses doigts et Varlyn Stroud se mit à frétiller. Brother Justin leva simplement la main désormais libre dans sa direction sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

- Sais-tu comment ton Eglise est née, Frederick Baggan ?

L'intéressé se contenta de le considérer d'un air méfiant.

- Le roi Henry 8 ne supportait plus de vivre pieusement et brûlait de forniquer avec la jeune dame d'honneur de son épouse Catherine d'Aragon. Il demanda alors au Pape de prononcer un divorce auquel la reine, en fervente catholique, était farouchement opposée, en dépit des menaces de déshonneur public dont l'accablaient les cardinaux qui se succédaient auprès d'elle. La demande de divorce fut refusée et le roi, pour parvenir à ses fins, décida tout simplement de s'autoproclamer chef suprême de l'Eglise et du clergé d'Angleterre. Peu reluisant, n'est-ce pas ? relata le révérend en continuant de faire peser sur son interlocuteur une proximité inconfortable.

Prenant sur lui de ne pas se laisser impressionner, son détracteur répliqua :

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour prêcher pour ma paroisse mais, puisque ça semble vous intéresser, sachez que l'Eglise Episcopale a pris ses distances avec l'Eglise Anglicane depuis la Guerre d'Indépend…

- COMMENT oses-tu venir m'accuser en public d'hypocrisie politicienne quand tu suis et répands une interprétation aussi vile et faussée de la volonté du Tout-puissant, COMMENT ? lui rugit-il alors à la figure, ses traits à présent retroussés par l'animosité que la situation lui inspirait.

Cette fois, le jeune biquet fut secoué quelques instants de tremblements incontrôlables, tandis qu'un frémissement d'aise traversa le corps de Varlyn Stroud. Ce dernier se sentit pousser des ailes et n'eut aucun mal à mettre son offrande à terre.

- Il mérite bien ce qui lui pend au nez, allons-y ! osa-t-il suggérer.

- Vous avez raison, Frère Varlyn… acquiesça son maître.

Eberlué, leur victime vit alors le pasteur déboutonner son long habit et tirer de l'obscurité de ses pans la serpe qui lui servirait à prendre le don de Scudder.

- … mais d'abord, je veux qu'il se repente, acheva-t-il doucement.

- MAIS VOUS ETES FOU ? s'écria Baggan avant d'être dûment bâillonné par Varlyn.

- Mon fils, je ne le répèterai pas : repens-toi avant de passer sur l'autre rive. Tu en auras besoin, crois-moi, lui conseilla Brother Justin avec ce qui s'apparentait désormais à de la sollicitude paternelle.

La victime se débattit comme un beau diable mais ce fut peine perdue face à la prise d'acier de son molosse. L'épaisse main qui la muselait fut bientôt trempée des larmes coulant de ses yeux, qui s'exorbitèrent bientôt d'horreur, pétrifiés, alors qu'ils étaient fixés sur le révérend Crowe.

- Ch… émit l'homme d'Eglise derrière les gros doigts de Stroud qui les retira bien vite, fasciné.

- J… je… me… re-pens, finit-il par articuler malgré lui.

La mansuétude reprit un instant sa place sur le visage de Brother Justin tandis qu'il le considérait, la serpe à la main.

- Et tu seras pardonné.

Il vint ensuite se placer aux côtés de Varlyn Stroud. Simple et fidèle Varlyn Stroud… qui possédait pourtant la connaissance de choses concrètes et essentielles que ni ses laborieuses études théologiques ni ses intrigues élaborées pour asseoir son commandement ne lui avaient enseignées à lui. Il le laissa lui saisir le bras tandis qu'ils assuraient ensemble la prise sur leur bouc émissaire, qui sanglotait toujours quelques mots de prière brisés.

- Ne ramenez pas directement la lame contre vous, expliqua-t-il posément. Faites glisser le tranchant pour déchirer et pénétrer la chair.

Varlyn en aurait à son tour tremblé d'émotion, cependant il se devait de ne pas faillir à sa tâche. Il resserra fiévreusement ses phalanges autour du poignet tant aimé. Il était le bras droit de la main gauche de Dieu, ce n'était pas rien… Et si l'archange Michel avait retenu la main d'Abraham, lui avait à présent l'honneur de guider celle de Justin. Lorsque le couperet se glissa contre la gorge, il le sentit comme prendre vie, une vie propre et supérieure libérée soudain dans ses veines et ses tendons et qui glaça délicieusement le sang de Stroud d'une félicitée incomparable à tous ses précédents crimes. Il était témoin d'une virginité qui s'apprêtait à être sublimée. Toutefois, au contraire de l'archange Gabriel qui avait fait don de la vie à sa servante, lui faisait don de la mort à son maître. Un horrifiant rauquement s'extirpa brutalement de la gorge de cet être formidable et fit exulter chaque fibre du corps de Varlyn qui tint bon à ses côtés, l'autre main soudain baignée d'un sang chaud. Tous deux se tinrent unis dans cette transmission autrement plus unique.


End file.
